


Some New Discoveries

by Jolandi_Joestar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, Cute, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Warm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolandi_Joestar/pseuds/Jolandi_Joestar
Summary: "One never stops learning" The blind Inquisitor had heard this line dozens of times before and he could not disagree with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something older and was the first oneshot I wrote about my blind dalish baby! Has my style changed? I think it did.  
> Let me know if you find any mistakes so I can fix it!   
> Please, enjoy! <3

"Dorian, wait! I might trip!" 

The elf followed his lover, holding the hem of his shirt tight so he wouldn't lose him.   
The elder man laughed. 

"You are too slow Amatus."   
"Not slow. Just blind." the elf complained. 

Dorian slowed down, leading the other up the stairs to his own chambers.   
"Ah? We are going to my room?" he asked curiously.  
The elf knew the smell. He liked to keep fresh plants in his room to remember him that he was indeed a dalish. It was   
easy to forget your own heritage as the Inquisitor with all this political stuff going on.

"I have something on my mind." the mage whispered.  
After Dorian opened the last door, up to Ishana's chamber, he lead the Inquisitor to the   
bed so he could sit down.   
"You do?" the elf asked with a husky voice.   
He had flirted with Dorian quite often in the last few days. More than usual. 

"I wanted to have you for my own. You know, talking without having to fear that others   
might hear our words." the man answered, sitting down next to the redhead.   
The elf's hands wandered over the soft covers of his bed, trying to feel where Dorian   
was now.  
His covers were made from soft fur. He always liked feeling it on his fingers, feeling the   
light sensation of every single hair on his fingertip.   
He flinched as his hands reached a harder fabric. 

"Ah! There you are."   
"Indeed, here I am." Dorian whispered.   
The elf felt how his cheeks turned warm.   
"May I ask for a favor?"   
The mage nodded, remembering that the other couldn't see his movements, whispering   
"Go on." instead.   
"I always wondered what your face might look like."   
He paused.  
" C-can I touch it? It's weird for most people I ask and I'd understand it if you don't want me to touch your face with my   
sore fingers. . ." 

Dorian looked at the young man in front of him who faced his direction with   
that innocent smile of his and then down to his hands.   
The Inquisitors hands were indeed sore and covered with small wounds. Having to feel   
most of his surroundings, working his way through bushes and tall grass made it   
impossible to have soft skin. Mostly Dorian didn't mind though he had to admit that   
the feeling of the hard skin and small cuts often made him shiver when the young man   
touched him. He gave a soft smile and sighed. 

"Go on, Amatus." 

The elf couldn't hide his excitement and clapped his hands twice.   
Ishana shifted his weight to get closer to Dorian and started to gently put his hands on   
both sides of the other's face.   
His skin felt soft, his jawline seemed to be defined and his forehead showed light signs of upcoming   
wrinkles.   
The young man chuckle as his hands worked their way up to Dorian's ears. He gave a soft   
laugh as his hands wandered to the others forehead. On their way, Ishana felt a small   
rising on his right side. Probably a mole. Even though he had never seen one before, time taught him about all the   
differences skin could show compared to each other.

"Though I have never seen colors before. . . What does your skin look like? Is it light?   
Would people conisder you as tanned? Or is it dark?"   
There were so many questions burning inside of the young elf and he would ask them all  
at once if he could.   
Dorian chuckled telling him about his tan as the elf continued to explore the other's face.   
It indeed felt weird to be touched like that and he for sure would have already left if it   
wasn't for the young Inquisitor.   
The elf looked so innocent. So tempting. He loved his light skin and thin lips. Ishana's short  
hair was a mess of orange strands and a few locks dared to fall in front of his forehead,   
hiding his almost invisible marks even more. The sun had lightened them now that he lived outside,   
far from the cool shadows of the deep forest.  
Dorian placed his hand on the others cheek as he closed the gap between them.   
Soft lips, brushing against equally soft lips. Ishana sucked in air for a moment and then   
held his breath. His ears twitched and set back yet he didn't show a sign of fear.   
Dorian held still for a moment before he crushed his lips against the others.   
His plan was interrupted by a firm grip on both sides of his face though. 

"W-what is this?!" the elf asked, filled with curiousity.   
"A kiss?"   
"Not that!" 

He brought his fingers up to the others lips, the feeling of his hard skin giving Dorian a   
shiver. He went a little more up and placed them on his moustache. 

"This! What is this?"   
The elf kept on exploring the weird patch of hair as Dorian watched him, not believing   
what he was just asked. 

"A-amatus. This is a beard."   
"A beard?"   
Dorian's eyes went wide at the other question.   
"How can you not know what a beard is?!" he asked almost offended.  
"Well, elves obviously don't have them." 

The mage had to take a second before he could understand.   
"OH! Right, elves don't grow facial hair. So you never felt something like this before?" 

"No." 

Dorian laughed.   
"Then go ahead. Explore as much as you want." he said in a low voice, taking the Inquisitors hand,   
kissing it gently.


End file.
